We are using rat liver glucose-6-P dehydrogenase and 6-phosphogluconate dehydrogenase as models for the nutritional regulating of lipogenic enzyme synthesis. This project propose to: 1. purify the mRNA's for these proteins, 2. study the post-transcriptional mechanism regulating G-6-P dehydrogenase synthesis, and 3. follow the kinetics of G-6-P dehydrogenase induction in cultured hepatocytes.